Titans South (Story 2)
by Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL
Summary: Lightning meets someone he has feelings for, Kid Flash is scared for Jinx's life, Thunder is confused about his emotions around Argent. More adventures from the Titans South!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey Guys! ^^ It was too long since I finished story 1, oh well, this chapter contains a lot of action, I think so anyways….. )**

* * *

As the team came closer to the centre of the city, they saw what was the problem, some sort of monster made of dark red mud was making its way through the streets, destroying lamp posts, cars, trucks and anything in its path.

The Titans South instantly leapt into action. Argent, Lightning and Jinx fought the monster while Kid Flash and Thunder went to help civilians that the monster had an easy path to devouring them.

Argent made an aurora net and lifted up the muddy beast, but it simply melted its way back to the ground, Jinx made electricity, from nearby wires, electrocute the monster, but nothing seemed to be working.

Before Lightning could do anything, he caught sight of a girl running from the monster, her hair was blood red with white curls, her hair was tied in a bun which made it look a bit like a lollipop. She had pale pink eyes that hid behind her circular glasses, she wore an orange tank top with a crimson bow tie, a navy skirt and black school shoes, although she was an unusual sight, she was also…really pretty.

The girl was screaming and running for her life, Jinx had caught sight of the girl too. She wondered why Kid Flash or Thunder hadn't saved her yet, especially since Kid Flash was the fastest boy alive, Jinx was about to try and help the girl but the monster grabbed a hold of Jinx, she struggled but got pulled into the beast, Kid Flash as soon as possible, ran to help Argent fight.

Lightning spared no other second once he saw that the girl tripped and the monster was inches away. "HELP ME!" She yelled, the second she had said this, Lighting grabbed her and flew up over the monster, holding her bridal style.

The girl stared at Lightning with a faint blush on her face, her eyes seemed to shimmer looking at him, or maybe it was just the sun reflecting onto her glasses. "My hero!" She said in an almost flirty tone, Lightning felt himself blush too, her voice was far different then what he'd expected.

Her voice was, in a way, alluring and mature sounding, she smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck, Lightning felt himself in a daze, almost like a dream. He couldn't think straight looking at her until he heard Argent yell, "LIGHTNING! Are you gonna stay up there forever?!"

Lightning was immediately brought back to his senses, and placed the girl on the ground near the Tower but close enough for her to find her way to wherever she had been going beforehand, "Just doing my job miss." He said pretending to not be dazed at her, he was about to leave when he felt her hand grab his.

"Wait, can we meet up again?" She asked, she didn't give him time to respond, "How about the cupcakery, tomorrow, 2: 30p.m, my treat!" She said, Lightning would've probably turned it down, but he couldn't refuse this girl, there was something about her that made him feel different. He eventually nodded and flew off.

He blasted everything he had at the monster and to everyone's surprise, the beast melted away completely. Lightning soon caught sight of Jinx, coughing up the mud that creature left behind. Kid Flash ran over and picked her up, she was half unconscious and Kid Flash immediately ran back to the tower.

Lightning's mouth was a gape, how on Earth did that blast on its own work? Argent ran over to Lighting, "You did it!" She cried excitedly, Lighting came out of his thoughts and grinned. "Well of course I did, I'm Lightning after all!"

* * *

"Is she okay?" Thunder asked, Jinx was still unconscious, Kid Flash was extremely paranoid. Was the hallucination that Ash gave Kid Flash true?

Lightning was concerned too but he also couldn't stop thinking about that girl, something about her and how she talked to him…. But he couldn't figure it out.

"She might wake up in the morning." Argent suggested. It was almost midnight by now. Thunder hesitated at first but seeing his brother and Argent leave, he followed behind. Kid Flash stayed with Jinx, he couldn't leave her while she was like this.

* * *

"You made it!" The girl smiled, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. She was dressed a little differently, she was wearing an orange sweater with light brown jeans and a cream coloured scarf with orange poka dots not to mention that her hair was let down into red and white swirly curls.

Lightning blushed lightly, he was still in his hero uniform, the girl took his hands and pulled him inside to a cupcakery, the place was really cute, baby pink wallpaper, round white tables with two chairs and the display of cupcakes was terrific.

The girl gently pushed Lightning onto one of the chairs and sat on the chair across from him. "Oh!" Lightning suddenly remembered, "You've never told me your name."

The girl made a shocked face before giggling innocently, "Oh! Silly me!" She smiled at him before answering, "I'm Helenia."

* * *

Argent went into the mini hospital room, that Jinx slept unconscious in, with a cup of tea in her hands. Kid Flash was still in there, watching Jinx, Argent gently tapped his shoulder, "I brought you some tea." She said. Kid Flash looked up at her before smiling and taking the cup, "Thanks."

The Titans South had been trying to wake her up for hours, nothing was working. Thunder had gone to the HQ to try and call a doctor. They planned that if the doctors couldn't help then they would call the main Titans and ask for someone like Raven to see if she could help.

CLL dashed into the room, "I heard what happened!" She looked at Jinx before placing her hands over her mouth, "Oh God!" CLL didn't really know what to do, seeing a friend that she just met again recently was now unconscious for who knows how long?

* * *

 **(Hope you like this one, just a quick message, anyone that has seen Helenia before that knows anything about her past, please, don't spoil it in the reviews, cause I don't want it spoiled for others, anyways, you can still review, please review ^^**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am so, so sorry I took so long! Writers block sucks, then school started again and….well, I'm not gonna waste more time by telling you excuses, so here's chapter two! ^^**

* * *

Lightning listened to Helenia tell him all about her lifestyle, how she went to an important school for extra special teens. Lightning was very impressed even though he honestly didn't understand what she was talking about.

"So…um…Helenia!" Lightning stammered, Helenia perked up a little more than expected. "Hm?"

"So…. I was wondering if I may ask to escort you to the team's tower, you may find it interesting"

Helenia seemed speechless but her glasses seemed to glow along with her bright eyes. Once again, the strange feeling Lightning felt came back, he liked that feeling. She nodded while her mouth hung a gap.

* * *

Thunder sat and patiently watched Argent preparing some food, Kid Flash had not left the hospital room once, except for the bathroom. Thunder felt slightly uncomfortable with nothing to do with himself. "Argent, is there any way I can assist with preparing the food?" He asked.

Argent looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile and replied, "Thanks and yes, do you think you could tell me if that pot over boils? If it does you just need to take the lid off for a few seconds" She pointed at a pot with carrots and turnips inside, boiling hot water bubbling around inside. Thunder simply agreed and stared at the pot.

Eventually, the bubbles started to over flow, Thunder, as fast as he could, grabbed the lid of the pot, his hand was immediately burned. He yelped with the pain and dropped the lid on the floor. Argent gasped and ran over to help him. "What happened?"

Thunder lightly blushed in embarrassment, "I tried to stop the pot from over boiling like you asked." He stammered, blowing at his hand in attempt to cool it down.

Argent grabbed a cold cloth and placed it on his hand and turned down the heat on the pot. "I'm sorry, I should've told you that you need to cover your hands."

* * *

Lightning brought Helenia into the tower. Helenia was in awe, "Your home is amazing!"

Lightning blushed when she clung herself to his arm, "Can you show me around?" Lightning saw nothing wrong with this a showed her the rest of the tower.

"By the way, how is the pink haired one after she was set free from that weird monster, I saw her get pulled in before you saved me yesterday." Helenia asked afterwards.

Lightning showed her the hospital room, Helenia stepped over to Jinx's bed and stared at her. "She hasn't woken up since…" Helenia got a fright, she looked behind her, Kid Flash was right behind Helenia. "You know….." Helenia drawled, "I have an old family trick, it could wake her up."

Kid Flash's face lightened up. "You could try." Helenia grinned and placed her fingers on Jinx's head, she pushed into Jinx's forehead until it seemed like her fingers were glowing.

Jinx's eyes suddenly widened open. She quickly sat up in shock, her hands rubbing her temples. Kid Flash hugged her as soon as she asked what had happened. "You're alive!" He cheered.

Lightning was in awe. "That was amazing!" Helenia blushed with a sweet smile of her face. Lightning's heart started to beat faster, Helenia truly was a gem, she grabbed his arm with her soft hand. "Could you show me your brother?"

Lightning shrugged and led her to Thunder and Argent, Argent was putting a band aid on his finger since she'd attempted to teach him sewing.

"Greetings brother" Thunder smiled weakly. Lightning looked at Thunder getting aided, "What happened?" Thunder's face blushed lightly, "I was attempting human activities known as cooking and sewing but they hurt my hands."

Helenia stared, she almost looked like she wanted to laugh but tried her best to hold her giggles in and instead said, "So you were trying to do girly things?" Argent shot Helenia a brief dirty look before realization came over her not to be rude.

* * *

Jinx was extremely dizzy after just waking, all she remembered was being in pitch black and passing out. Kid Flash's overly excited enthusiasm wasn't helping either. "Wally…." Kid Flash stopped blabbering with excitement to listen.

"How did that girl with that lollipop hair wake me up exactly….?"

"She said it was a family trick, must've been some sort of hypnotist."

"HYPNOTIST?!"

"Yeah?"

"Wally, I have a bad feeling about her now…"

"She just woke you up and then you insult her?"

Wally was very confused with his girlfriend's new behaviour about someone saving her.

Jinx never trusted anyone with mental powers since the end of Hive Academy, she never had free will around the Headmaster, it was scary.

"I don't trust hypnotists one bit." Jinx frowned, she was about to get out of the bed but as she stood up, her vision started getting blurry. She very quickly lost her balance and certainly would have hit her head off a nearby desk if Wally hadn't caught her and placed her back on the bed.

"Don't go too fast getting out after just waking up from a coma!" Wally instructed.

"Says the fastest boy alive!" Jinx smirked teasingly.

Wally rolled his eyes playfully and pecked her cheek, "Want me to get ya something?"

Jinx's stomach did feel very empty so she agreed, "Anything would be fine around now."

Wally dashed into the room where Argent and _had_ already made some food, as he was taking some of the cooked vegetables and potatoes, he could hear an unusual conversation in the next room, he went and took a quick peek and saw Lightning, showing Helenia his room.

"Hey Bolts! What are you showing the little lady?" He teased, Lightning instantly turned around blushing. "Well….I.."

Helenia then cut in, "I don't live around the area and since it's getting late, Lightning's letting me stay in his room with him tonight." She beamed, smiling at Lightning.

Wally was confused by this, "We have spare rooms if you wanna sleep there…" Helenia turned around sharply, her glasses seemed to shimmer in a way that made Wally shut his mouth. "Well, when I'm at hope, I share my room with my twin brother and I hate sleeping alone…. Lightning was so understanding!"

Lightning's face flushed red, Wally watched carefully as the two of them looked at each other, there really seemed to be some kind of spark, "Okay, oh! By the way, thanks again so much for waking up Jinx for us, it really meant a lot to me!"

Helenia smiled sweetly, "No problem, I'm glad to help the community around me any way I can."

Wally grinned and went back to Jinx with some food.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed lads, that was fun to write, bit of Thargent in there, any ThArgent shippers out there, hope you liked it and the rest of the Titan fans, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in Chapter 3**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL**


End file.
